Code: Fog
by Sacchin
Summary: Lelouch was finally enjoying his life in Japan after being banished. When Britannia begins its invasion however, his life takes a drastic turn, he delves deep into the Fog.
1. A fleeting beginning

AN: Man, I just couldn't get this idea off my mind, and continue with my other fanfics, so I decided to just make this first chapter and see where it goes from there. Hopefully this will inspire others as well.

Basically, this is a rewrite of the previous one that started off at the Ragnarok Connection, where Lelouch meets up with his mother and Emperor Charles. This is also a sort of what if, if Suzaku wasn't there kind of thing, I mean Zero Requiem ending with Suzaku killing him wouldn't have happened if so, I think.

This one however, will begin right at the time when Japan was invaded by Britannia. It was slightly inspired by MM Browsing's challenge, the part where Lelouch met the Fog when he was younger.

POV will be first person, since I realized I'm sort of bad at other pov styles, though I might change the pov at some points if the situation fits.

**WARNING: IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE MANGA, THIS MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS**

* * *

**Japanese Territorial Waters – Japanese Luxury Cruiser – 2010 a.t.b.**

Your highness, please wait up! Nunnally's caretaker, Tanaka-san, from what I remember, called out to both me and Suzaku.

"Suzaku, they're calling us! Come on, let's just go with them, and rest!" I huffed out, as I ran with Suzaku towards who knows where.

"Lelouch, don't worry it's fine, besides you really need the exercise, how will you take care of Nunnally that way?" Suzaku grinned, as he led me towards the ship's bridge.

"Fine, but if we get in trouble, it's your fault!" I managed to wheeze out, before Suzaku suddenly yanked me out of the ship's corridor.

"Your highness! Master Kururugi!" I heard Tanaka's voice, as a bunch of footsteps passed by the corridor. I had half a mind to call them, but I decided against it to see what Suzaku's agenda with the bridge would be...

"Suzaku, explain to me again why we're sneaking off?" I asked the mischievious boy that was grinning in front of me; a smile plastered on his face.

"Hehe! Don't you think it's cool? This ship used to be a battleship you know?" Suzaku once more grinned, as he grabbed a dusty object from within one of the closets inside the room that we were in. I can't say that I wasn't interested though, I had this certain interest in naval ships when I was young, I believe it was due to my late mother's prowess as a Britannian Naval Commander before she joined up with the Knightmare corps, and from there, caught the attention of the Emperor and became a Knight of Rounds.

I want to believe that it was like one of those fantasy stories, but this time, it was my Mother, the hero who got the king's attention, the Emperor's, and later on married him... I am Lelouch vi Britannia, a former prince of Britannia. I rescinded my claim on the throne, when my father, the man whom my mother trusted, did not bat an eyelash on her death. And when I asked for justice, he threw me and my sister away as political hostages.

"Here we go!" Suzaku stated with a smile, as he brought out a gray card-like object from the closet.

"I-Is that a crewman's ID?!" I asked, now believing that my friend, Suzaku Kururugi, the Japanese Prime Minister's son is crazy, "Suzaku. This is the worst idea that you have had yet."

"Don't worry, I'll handle everything if we ever get caught." He smoothly answered.

"Sure you will... Sure you will." I could only gruff in response as I went along with his plan, "Anyway Suzaku, I believe that you would need this." I then brought out a map of the ship's interior."

"Now that's the Lelouch that I know!" Suzaku chuckled and huddled next to me to look at the map.

* * *

"Alright! We're in!" I excitedly whispered towards Suzaku, as we snuck inside what we believe to be the ship's Bridge area.

"This is so cool!" Suzaku stared in awe at the old unmanned monitors and crew stations.

"So this is what an old Battleship's bridge looked like." I stated, as I walked towards the front stations, wherein several analog-type controllers lay, "I guess this was what they used to pull the triggers on the main cannons."

Looking over at the front, I observed that where the main cannons were supposed to be, two large white domes, which consisted of the Ballroom and Dining areas were in place. At the front of the entire ship, is the new bridge area... I see, this set-up makes it more flexible to port this ship over as a battleship again if the need ever arises, and during peacetime, it can be used for economical purposes, such as cruise trips. A very efficient construction there, from what I could gather.

The crew ID that Suzaku took was a spare for maintenance. It's very interesting to note that everything inside the ship has an advanced security system such as keycards, but old stations, such as this remained. I guess it was a problem that Engineers shook of, and decided to only deal with if the need ever do arises.

"Yeah!" Suzaku shouted, as he sat on a seat, which I could guess to be the radio operator's due to a dusty headset that was in front of it, "Lelouch, how do you think today's battleships look like?"

"Hmm... From what I remember, the stations are nearly the same, except that the equipment in the newer ships are more advanced, and comprise of more electronic equipment. Though this ship, seems to be a bit advanced, due to the automatic targeting nature of its gunner's station." I explained. Now that I think about it, this ship, despite being old, has some fairly modern equipment inside, such as this automated targeting system.

I wonder how Japan's modern systems look like today...

"Ohhh! I see!" Suzaku answered, with a child-like grin, as he started tinkering with the equipment, mimicking how a crew would act, "This is captain Kururugi, all hands on deck!"

Deciding to humor my friend, I decided to play along, "This is first mate Lelouch, enemy spotted northeast!"

With that, we played as a make-believe battleship crew up until a strong knock resounded through the old bridge's door. "Your highness! Master Kururugi! Thank goodness! Please follow me immediately!" The caretaker, Tanaka-san grabbed us and led us through the ship. His voice was serious, and Suzaku and I were able to grasp that something was happening.

As we were led around the ship, we saw several of the Prime Minister's personal guard running around, as though preparing for something, and from one certain soldier, one with a higher rank I presume, I was able to hear the words, "Invasion imminent - please prepare underground bunkers."

It seems like it's happening again I thought with a grimace. Britannia, my father, is going to take everything from me again. DAMMIT! A sharp pain hit my right knuckles.

"Le... Lelouch, are you ok?" Suzaku looked at me with worry, as I realized that I've punched the wall with my right hand. Tanaka-san who was trying to pull Suzaku, who was dragging me along, paused to look at what was the commotion.

"Your highness! You there, please get a medic, his highness is hurt." Tanaka-san, then wrapped up my right hand with a handkerchief, as I realized that it was bleeding from the amount of force that I applied to it. I guess punching a metal wall that comes from an old battleship that was meant to withstand several High Explosive shells is a bad idea.

The soldier whom Tanaka-san ordered, simply looked at me, gave a frown, and went towards, what I believe to be the infirmary station. I guess that just nails it. The soldiers are weary of me, thus that further proves that it is indeed Britannia which is attacking.

"Sir, please stay still, and don't clench your fists." A gentler, male voice then said. I guess it's the ship's doctor. A medic would have done fine, but I guess the time nearing our use as political hostages will come soon, so keeping both me and Nunnally unharmed and happy, would be at the top of their priorities at the moment.

"All hands, brace for impact!" A voice suddenly said over the ship's intercom.

_*BOOM! *CRASH!_

A sudden explosion, and then there was darkness...

...

"Lelouch! Lelouch!" A voice, Suzaku's, called out to me, "Lelouch! Please wake up!" It seems like he's about to cry now. I guess, I should try answering back.

"Suzaku..." Urgh, just saying that hurt... Oh yeah, now that I remember it, we were attacked. Britannia is fast in naval operations after all. My mother did make the Britannian Navy go under a reformation, something called Quick Response Sortie.

* * *

"You're fine Lelouch, can you stand?" Suzaku breathed a sigh of relief as he looked me over, "We were hit by something, Tanaka-san was knocked out unconscious, and the emergency lights are currently on." Suzaku explained, gesturing towards the entire setting around us.

Propped up next to the wall, is Tanaka-san, who seems to have a head injury, a concussion most likely. The doctor, from what I could gather, is also knocked out unconscious, and is propped up against another wall. Several soldiers can be heard shuffling around us, with mixtures of gunfire, and shouts.

"Did we get infiltrated?" I asked, taking note of the gunshots, with Suzaku nodding, upon hearing said gunshots as well.

"Most likely, come let's get to Nunnally and get out of here." Suzaku lent me his shoulder as he helped me move across the ship.

_*bang *bang *BOOOM!_

Several shots and another explosion roared out, this time weaker, most likely a grenade going off inside one of the ship corridors. Suzaku and I have been lucky for a while now. The corridors we've past are clear, with no obstruction so far.

"Look what we have here, his highness being kidnapped by a Jap." A voice called out from behind us. I guess I thought about it too soon, for right now, facing us was a Britannian Navy Corpsman, he stood at an imposing height, and currently had a rifle pointed at Suzaku.

"Soldier, please stand down!" I ordered, hoping to at least get Suzaku to live.

"Sorry, no can do your highness, your father's orders; rescue both you and Nunnally, and kill everyone else on the ship, now come along your highness." The soldier then got ready to pull the trigger on Suzaku.

"No!" I refuse; I refuse for HIM to take anything else away from me. I refuse him in taking my friends away! With a shout, I tackled the soldier with my small figure, and luckily destroyed his balance enough, that he collapsed.

"Damn spoiled Royal Brat! I could simply state that you were killed by the Japs, before I was able to reach your position, but instead I chose to rescue you, but you repay me with this?!" The soldier recovered, and then punched me off him.

"Lelouch!" Suzaku called out, and then proceeded to kick the Soldier, who was not able to dodge in time.

"No!" I shouted, as I grabbed hold of the soldier's arm that was holding the gun.

"Damn brats!" The soldier then hit me on the head with his free hand.

Once again... Darkness...

"Urrrghhh." I groaned, as I touched the bump that I believe I got from the hit from earlier.

"Your highness, we're almost there, just hold on." This time, I recognized Tanaka-san's voice. I guess he woke up, and followed us to towards the place where we confronted the Britannian soldier.

"Is Suzaku?"

"Yes your highness, he is alright." The caretaker responded, smiling and gesturing the the doctor, who now had Suzaku on his back, "A good thing we found you two earlier, or else something worse would have happened."

"Ah here we are." The doctor, still carrying Suzaku, was now in front of us, and then opened the door. Upon moving through the door, I heard gasps of relief.

"Suzaku, my son. Doctor, is he alright?" The male voice, whom I guess to be Prime Minister Kururugi asked.

"He got hurt defending the prince Kururugi-sama. Britannians have infiltrated the read-end areas of the ship." Tanaka-san, upon placing me on one of the chairs inside the room, reported, earning gasps from several people inside.

"I see... Lt. Col. Tohdoh Can you take command of our evacuation here?" The Prime Minister formally asked Tohdoh. A Lt. Col. Who handled me and my sister's security throughout our entire stay here in Japan. He even taught me some basic Kendo; he is a man who puts honor and hardwork above talent and prestige.

"Understood Prime Minister." Tohdoh-sensei then moved outside the room, and began issuing orders through a radio that a soldier passed onto him on his way out.

"We're the last batch out, I had the other guests be taken outside first, I apologize for the delay your highness." The Prime Minister looks to me.

"I understand completely well Prime Minister, if a King does not lead, how can his subordinates follow? If you left, then that means that you are putting your life above everyone else's and that will be bad in the long-run." I summarized, earning a smile from the Prime Minister.

"Where is Nunnally though? She was in her room from what I remember."

"Worry not your highness, I sent your sister off in one of the earlier escape vessels." The Prime Minister assured me, "Come, it's our turn to walk towards the last escape vessels."

Dozens of soldiers shadowed and escorted us through the hallways and corridors until we reached the shipdeck, where the damage from the blast earlier can be seen.

"A saboteur was with us on the ship, and got our engine room, several blasts also took out our radio transmitters, as you can see here." The Prime Minister explained, as he walked with me, and carried his unconscious son with him, "Britannia sure knows how to declare war; they immediately strike once they've announced it."

"On the bright side Prime Minister, it was a good thing that you did not accept their requests for trading, this trip was secretly planned for 2 years now hasn't it? And the crew itself was hand-picked by Lt. Col. Tohdoh a year ago. It means that Britannia has been planning this invasion for at least a year, or a two at most." I explained, getting a nod from the Prime Minister.

"Yes, to commit such resources, and know of a secret meeting in such short notice would be impossible in the short amount of time that they started negotiating with us for Sakuradite." The Prime Minister concluded.

"Very well, let us go." The Prime Minister boarded the escape vessel, "Let's do more of these talks back in Tokyo, alri-"

_*SCREEEECH *BOOOOOOOM!_ _*BOOM! *BOOM!_

Just as I was about board the vessel, several sounds tore through the sky and ended on the ship, creating a reverberating blast that blew air and debris all over us.

"We have to go now!" The escape vessel's pilot shouted, as I saw several of the wiring on the vessel snap, while flames started to roar on the other surfaces of the ship.

"Your Highness! Grab my hand!" The Prime Minister shouted, as he stretched his arm out to me, "Jump! You can do it!" The wiring that was supporting the escape vessel was starting to come loose, and the distance between me and the vessel was growing per second.

Jump! Jump Lelouch! Damn it! Why? If only if I had power!

"Lelouch!" The Prime Minister once more shouted, as several more sounds tore through the sky, towards the luxury cruise ship. It was no miracle that the luxury ship was able to withstand artillery type shells, with it being an old battleship, no not an old one, but a fairly modern one refitted for this trip, to keep the Prime Minister and his guests safe.

_*SCREEEEEECCHH! *BOOOOOOOOOM!_

With that, the last wire that was holding the escape vessel snapped, and the pilot, who had the lives of the people on board on his hands, decided to close the vessel's door, and continue with the escape.

I could see several Japanese Patrol Ships up ahead, most likely Tohdoh-sensei was able to mobilize the nearest ones to pick up the survivors, and he and the remaining soldiers on-board must have already evacuated on the emergency rafts.

At least Nunnally is safe.

_***BOOM!**_

* * *

Silence. Darkness.

That was all I could remember of that night. I stood up, and took note of my surroundings; I am currently on a beach, with a forest further in. A typical isolated island kind of setting. Well, it couldn't be a worse place to wash up at, in fact I should be thankful that I survived that explosion. I guess I should at least apply the minimal survival skills that I learned from mother and Tohdoh-sensei.

First off, I must look for a place to sleep, a cave, or some kind of ruins should do. A cave might have the chance of having a wild animal inside, thus it would be good if it was only a shallow cave of some sort. Thus I ignored several deep caves that I observed throughout the island.

I was tired, injured, and cold. My clothes were wet and torn, and I'm currently dragging myself through a possibly dangerous forest in search of shelter, fresh water, and possibly some food. I have picked up a stray berry every now and then, but so far, I have abstained from eating them, since it's possible that they may be poisonous.

Taking a short break on a tree stump, I decided to try my luck once more, I was very thirsty, and a river or a Spring would be a nice thing to find right about now... A gray structure... A gray cube-like structure. Gray cube-like structure... A form of ruins? An abandoned building maybe? I decided to walk towards the gray colored structure in my midst.

Hmm... A door. A metallic door that would usually be seen in military bases only. I guess I should try knocking first, since this could be a form of Listening Post, hopefully not an anti-Britannian once, or else I'm dead. Well, I don't have much choice.

_*knock *kn- *Creak._

Upon knocking, the door simply opened. I guess this place is abandoned after all. Walking through several concrete passage-ways, I came upon another metallic door, which I came to opening. Inside was a large elevator of some sort, with a humongous battleship on it. Based on what my mom taught me, it's a JapaneseYamato class battleship from a few decades ago. It's said to be the largest and strongest in its time. Though this one seems to have strange markings around it, that looked like runes of some sort.

Being curious as I was, I decided to place my hand on it to feel the texture.

_**'I finally found you.'**_

Suddenly a large form of a woman wearing an elegant white dress fell on me.

"Welcome to Iwo Jima! Eastern Fog Supreme Flagship Yamato at your service! Call me Yamato for short!" The woman, with a voice that reminded me of one of those high-class Britannian noble-ladies, hugged me.

Tired, injured, and cold as I was, I passed out. Heck it was a miracle I was even able to move this far.

* * *

AN: Alright, first off, sorry if the characters are OC. I'm sort of reingaging myself in the Code Geass Universe, and I believe my memory is a bit shaky.

There was also not much interaction with Yamato in the manga, so I decided to just go ahead, and hope for the best. So I apologize for any wrong stuff.

Please give me your comments, reviews, PM's and tell me what you think is wrong, heck any criticism will be good, so that I may improve this fanfic.

Also as for updates, this one will be pretty slow, since I'm mainly focusing on my persona 3 fanfic, and I only wrote this cause I couldn't continue that one without at least laying down the ideas for this one.

This is a rewrite from the first one, which was sort of crammed.

I thank you all for reading, Merry Christmas!


	2. Settling in the Fog

AN: Man, I just couldn't get this idea off my mind, and continue with my other fanfics, so I decided to just make this first chapter and see where it goes from there. Hopefully this will inspire others as well.

Once again, just in case you haven't read the rewritten chapter, or didn't get an alert of it.

**CHAPTER 1 IS REWRITTEN – SO PLEASE CHECK THAT FIRST**

I ask everyone to please tell me any mistakes, or errors within the chapter via PM, or review.

Thank you!

POV will be first person, since I realized I'm sort of bad at other pov styles, though I might change the pov at some points if the situation fits.

**WARNING: IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE MANGA, THIS MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS**

* * *

**flashback**

**?– ? – 2010 a.t.b.**

_**'I finally found you.'**_

_Suddenly a large form of a woman wearing an elegant white dress fell on me._

_"Welcome to Iwo Jima! Eastern Fog Supreme Flagship Yamato at your service! Call me Yamato for short!" The woman, with a voice that reminded me of one of those high-class Britannian noble-ladies, hugged me._

_Tired, injured, and cold as I was, I passed out. Heck it was a miracle I was even able to move this far._

**End of flashback**

* * *

It's has been five years since that day when I met Yamato, and in extension, the entire Oriental or Eastern, as Yamato insists, Fleet of Fog.

Today is the day when I sadly, and upon the entire Fleet's insistence, that I go to school. Ashford Academy, the school where Hyuuga was able to trace my little sister's trail to. It seems that after my supposed 'death.' Prime Minister Kururugi decided that all-out war was the only option, and according to secret channels that Hyuuga was able to hack, he was killed by his own son, my friend, Suzaku Kururugi. I don't know what happened, but I have no idea how Suzaku was able to do such a thing.

Speaking of Suzaku, he is said to be working with Clovis' Honorary Britannian Military force, a group comprised of _'Elevens'_ and other _'numbers'_ that applied for Clovis' Honorary Britannian program. I have to find a way to thank him though. It seems as though that he was the one who was able to get Nunnally to the Ashford's care, I don't know if he just gave it to the most well-known Britannian family around, when the invasion came, but it was the best move that he had made. Lucky since it was the Ashfords, an old family friend of my mother, and the best, since if it was another Britannian family, they would have done their best to keep a member of royalty safe, since gaining a connection with royalty is technically an assured power position within the Britannian Court.

"Don't worry, Iona will accompany you and Hyuuga and Hiei will send one of their mental models to your school, we have already contacted the Ashfords, and they immediately complied." Yamato assured me, "There's this cute girl too, named Milly, she was very ecstatic when she heard that you were going to enroll in their school."

Oh God... Milly. Knowing her, she has something planned. Something evil planned. But when I think about it, she has Nunnally! Oh what depraved corruption has she inflicted on my innocent little sister! Thus, with that in mind, and the other members of the Fog, whom I've come to know and call as Nee-chans, especially since they took care of me for all these years... Hyuuga's synthetic meat and veggies are actually pretty good, especially when she decided to up the ante, and experiment on the flavors... Errgh... I'm getting side-tracked. It must be due to Yamato-neechan's influence, she does love suddenly changing the subject from one thing to another, heck this entire enrolling thing was her idea.

"Lelouch, are you ok?" Iona who seems to have noticed my frown, tugged at my sleeve. She is the I-401 submarine under the direct command of Yamato and in extension, me. She is currently wearing the Ashford uniform for females; a long-sleeved light-yellow marching-band style uniform, with a green tie, and a short black skirt.

I was pulling a large stroller bag, with Iona carrying a large box with her other hand that was not tugging at my sleeve. Of course, several people noticed us and gave comments on how I was supposed to be the one carrying the heavier set, but when Iona suddenly stated 'Master' out in the streets... Well things just got a bit out of hand... Sometimes, I think that the Fog's been changing; when I was still a kid, they all used to be silent, robotic, and non-expressive, except for Yamato... Who was well... Yamato. Kongou, of course has 'retained' her non-chalant/non-caring persona, but she does show her care for the other members of the fog, especially Maya, whom Yamato stated to be Kongou's first friend since they were all re-activated.

"Lelouuuuuch!" A loud female voice shouted across the street, which was where Ashford Academy was. Wait... This tone of voice... Impossible!

"MILLY! Wait Don't!" With that, Milly ran across the speed in speeds unknown to mankind, and glomped me with her... Umm... Damn Puberty! It feels good though, smells like orange too.

"Ohh! Are you enjoying this Lulu? Who knew that you would turn to such a person, if only Nunnally knew..." Mily then started teasing me, "Iona, you must be more assertive on Lulu here if you want to take the lead in his harem!"

Hmm? Did Milly just say something? Damn it, I couldn't hear anything in this dark soft place.

_*Crash *Crash_

Umm... Did the boxes just fall? Ugh, I can't see everything in this nice, fluffy place... "Mrmmppfff!" I groaned out, I can't breathe, damn Milly, I knew 12 years ago that you would be the death of me. Yamato-neechan, Kongou-neechan, Haruna-neechan... I'm sorry, please tell the others that I've gone on, who knew that the bottom of the ocean floor was this soft and nice...

"Ms. Ashford! Please step away from the Young Master!" Milly then got off me, wait is that Hiei's voice? Based on what I remember on the mission briefing for this, Hiei would be known as Georgina Thurston, and she was sort of drafted by Milly into becoming the school's head prefect. She did have this air around her back at Iwo Jima, and she had this certain liking to wearing that student council uniform that was prevalent back before Britannia invaded Japan.

"Adm- Lelouch, are you alright?" Hiei helped me up, while Milly simply smiled as she looked at both Hiei and me... Wait; is that a camera on her hand?

_*snap_

"That's another picture! More blackmail that I have on _Lulu!_" She stuck out her tongue, and then hid the camera inside one of the pockets on her uniform.

"Ms. ASH-"

"Georgina!" I stated in a voice that I use when I am serious. Its fine, Milly will always be Milly." I stated before the situation escalated any further.

Milly then gave a smile, "Come on then Lelouch, your little sister was very excited this morning, you owe me a lot though, I took care of her while you were doing whatever you liked." Milly stated, a small hint of the playful-tone that she uses, but her eyes stated that she was quite serious. With that, she led the three of us, well mostly me and Iona because Hiei already knew the way, towards the Ashford Academy's student council building.

* * *

**Lelouch POV – Ashford Academy – Student Council Building – 2015 a.t.b.**

"Big Brother!" A strong missile suddenly hit me as I entered through the door. This voice...

"N-Nunnally!" I hugged her tighter, a heavy feeling starting to come over my eyes...

"It's alright, you can cry, I won't take pics." Milly stated, no jokes can be sensed in her tone of voice, as she gave a warm smile, and placed the stroller bag that I was pulling along, somewhere at the side.

"It's not like I won't allow her to do so again." Hiei added, Iona's monotonous look at her side, sort of making her comment a bit funny. Especially when Iona looked at Hiei and then narrowed her eyes, still with that same monotonous look that she always has; if this were any setting, I would have laughed my heart out.

"Mmmf..." It seems like Milly finds that scene funny as well, especially with that laugh of hers that she was able to suppress, "Georgina, oh whatever do you mean? It's not like I will steal him from you, you're not the only part of his harem you know." Milly teased, gesturing to Iona, who then noticed the look she was giving Hiei. The Fog has really grown from what they used to be back then; Iona just made a gesture that she did not mean to, like any other human, when faced by a surge of emotion.

Speaking of this harem; I do understand what is happening, I have read up on puberty, and if the Fog are indeed turning more 'human,' then it is entirely possible that they may form a certain attraction to the best male in their vicinity, which would technically be me since I was the only male around them for 5 years. Despite this however, it still feels wrong to go through such a relationship with people whom I've dubbed as my big sisters.

"Lelouch, what's this I hear about you creating a harem?" Oh? Umm... Was that Nunnally? Oh God, her hug on me just tightened, "First you disappear for 5 years, FIVE Years, and now you come back with two women! I demand to join in!"

Silence. Complete Silence.

My mind, one which has outsmarted several nobles in Chess Matches, one which even my half-brother Schneizel sees interest in, just froze at what my innocent little sister said.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Milly suddenly laughed, "Nice one Nunnally! Look at your brother's face!" Milly then pointed at me.

"Hehe, it's all right Big Brother, I was only joking, unless you want me to?" Nunnally suddenly released her hold on me, and fell back to the wheelchair, which the maid, whom I noticed to be Japanese strolled right to my front.

"Ah, this is Sayoko, a caretaker we have assigned to your little sister." Milly gestured to the maid, Milly then cupped her hands and placed her mouth towards the maid's ear, and then spoke a whisper-like voice, which was still loud enough for everyone to hear, "Lelouch here seems to be forming a harem, Sayoko watch yourself!"

"M-Milly!" Damn it, control yourself Lelouch! Breathe in, breathe out. Yes, Nunnally was only joking! And you're not forming a harem... Oh no, what have I done? I should have been here! Your sweet innocent little sister has been corrupted by the witch Milly!

"Anyway, let's get you settled in!" Milly suddenly stated, as she gestured for us to follow her.

* * *

"Now, remember, starting tomorrow you will be the School's Vice-president!" Milly announced, as though it was an announcement for a lottery winner, "And no sleeping together, that's why I had separate rooms provided for you, Iona, and Georgina!"

With that, Milly left the room and left me alone to my own devices. In my small stroller bag is a laptop, which I was able to procure in one of my trips to the Tokyo Settlement; it has several files, and projects that relate to strengthening the fog, such as additional plug-ins and software, and some notes on how Britannia is faring, especially in the EU war.

Looking over a bunch of papers that had my current funds, I remembered that I have a cover to act as a noble's son, thus enabling me to easily join in Chess gambling Tournaments without much question, the forged files that have been made legitimate by the Fog's supreme networking skills helped as well. In these Chess Tournaments, I have beaten nobles that have put up a very large bet, which most have not been able to pay as of yet. So technically, I currently have around 80% of the nobles here in Area 11 in my debt.

Yamato is currently acting as my proxy; under the cover that she is my_ 'fianc__é__e;'_ her original cover was supposed to be my extra, or 'hired-man' in these matches that I'm unable to play in. In some cases, the other members of the Fog help out by forming Nano-Material versions of me that play instead. Though great care is insured to avoid any questions about why there are several of me at once around the settlement.

Now I have considered the Fog's power, and it is indeed superior to Britannia's naval force in every way, though I still had my doubts. This was due to a danger of exposing the fog this early into the game. Britannia has a great advantage on land with their knightmares, and if the confidential information that Hyuuga was able to hack was true, they are well on their way on creating air-borne ships and knightmares. If Britannia ever does find out, then they will most likely use all their resources to procure the Fog, and as I once pointed out to them; once Iwo Jima is captured, we have all technically lost, since our only supply-line would have been cut. Thus, I've decided on a plan to develop a strong enough force on land, and possibly the air; the first step to this plan, of course is procuring funds, such as with these Chess Gambling matches, and the other, is to form a Shipping company within the Asian continent.

This Shipping company was of course easily formed when several nobles were put in debt in certain chess matches. What I had them do was sign a few legitimate-looking documents that approved of the creation of the 'Misty Shipping Company,' the MSC for short. Basically, the company ships materials to and fro around Asia, and the materials that are transported, range from weapons, to consumer products. It is currently run by Kongou-neechan; a suggestion provided by Yamato, since Kongou is her second-in-command and must gain more experience in sending out sorties. Speaking of these sorties; the transport ships are all fog ships, camouflaged in a way that the nanomaterial makes it look like they are just another normal transport ship out in the ocean. Of course, for certain customers who paid extra, a few weapons are unconcealed to provide more security for the cargo.

This shipping company, however, gave more credibility to the fact that I am the heir of a noble who is currently expanding his business over at Area 11. And I guess I have to be thankful to Yamato as well, because due to her continuous statements of being my fiancée, not many noble heiresses sent me letters of proposals, though the few that did received a threatening letter from Yamato... Or the letters most likely got intercept by Yamato herself, and then returned back to their addresses with a little something extra... Which I don't want to know anything about.

_*knock *knock_

"Come in!" I answered the knocking, and Milly's head suddenly popped out from the doorway.

"Oh yeah, my Grandfather wants to talk with you tonight, I'm not sure why though." Milly states, after which she closes the door and leaves.

Hmm... I wonder what Reuben wants to talk about me for... From what I remember, Yamato referred to the Fleet of Fog as a secret ally of the vi Britannian line that was found outside of Britannia's Capital. In Yamato's story, the Fog is sort of like a 'Secret Service' group, like the OSI, that Empress Consort Marianne created, when she became Empress. They were used to guard her family when they are outside Pendragon, or even help out in some missions that the late Empress Consort was sent to.

It's a pretty far-off, yet plausible cover story, especially when Reuben asked why they were all females. Of course, Yamato, being Yamato, went on a long speech that emphasized feminism, and how my Mother wanted to support such a cause, thus the secret all-female unit was created; 'Unit: Fog.' A very believable tale, especially when Hyuuga hacked certain mainframes, and implanted a minor report about the unit. which was only placed in Area 11's Royal Administrative databanks, which the Ashfords somehow have a secure (and most likely illegal) connection to.

* * *

**Ashford Academy – Principal's Quarters – 2015 a.t.b.**

_*knock *knock *knock_

It was night-time, and there was no other student in sight. The only people with me were Iona, Hiei (Georgina Thurston), and Sayoko.

"You may come in." An old man's voice beckoned us to enter.

Upon entering, a fast missile once more headed towards me. This time, my reflexes were more prepared, due to Nunnally's earlier missile-like glomp. I swiftly stepped aside, wherein I knew a sturdier force was, Iona.

"IONA-NEESAAAMA!" Ah, it's Hyuuga. I guess I wasn't her target after all; forgive me Iona! Everyone, including me, watched on with a sweat-drop as Iona tried to pry Hyuuga off, Hyuuga's white doctor's robe swishing back and forth, her face rubbing on Iona's.

"I missed you sooo MUUUCH! Do you need a hull check? I know all about Submarines!" Hyuuga then started to raise Iona's upper-body uniform; Iona's toned stomach already showing. Before more were revealed however, Iona was finally able to push Hyuuga off.

"Ahem!"

"Ah, Mr. Ashford, to what may I owe the pleasure of this meeting?" I asked, hoping to get to the main agenda of this talk.

"As I have just observed, it seems that you have finally met Hyuuga, whom according to Ms. Yamato, will be nicknamed, 'Isolde' during her stay her at Ashford." Reuben stated, gesturing to Hyuuga who now adopted a casual serious face.

"Don't worry your highness, everything will be just fine!" Hyuuga gave a smile, "I will be teaching science, mostly physics, since that is more on my line of expertise." Hyuuga explained, as she handed me a box.

"That box contains a modified version of your school uniform, we of the Fog have outfitted it to be able to last through several gunshots, and an explosion of need be; of course it's as light as a feather!" Hyuuga then handed me the box, which as she stated, was indeed light, it's as though I was only carrying an empty box, though the ruffling inside proved otherwise.

"Thank you Hyuuga, can Nunnally also get one?" I inquired. From what I could gather, it seems like this uniform is made up of nanomaterials, and could act as a weapon too, if need be.

"Of course your highness, in fact, I have already replaced all her clothes with the same material, but retaining the designs of her old clothes." Hyuuga bowed, emphasizing the cover that the Fog was of a Royal Secret Service unit with how she spoke and acted. A sudden tense atmosphere appeared, with everyone suddenly gaining more serious faces, especially Reuben, Hiei, and Sayoko.

"Ah, very good, yes with this we can implement the plan." I decided to act with the setting that Hyuuga caused, "How are the Super Gravity Cannons?" I asked with utmost seriousness, using the voice that I use when I was giving out orders within the Fog in emergency situations, for added effect on Hiei and Iona, the two other humans however, flinched at the sudden tone of voice.

"Yes! All cruisers have been outfitted with a variant!" Hyuuga smiled, and gave a salute.

"With this, our quest of World Domination is SECURE!" I stated the last word in a higher tone of voice, since I did not know how much longer I can hold in the laugh.

A moment passed... A minute, then we both couldn't take it with the extreme silence.

"Mmf! HAHAHAHA!" We both finally burst out laughing, "Y-You all should have seen your f-faces HAHAHA!" Hyuuga managed to get out.

The joke was not entirely a lie though, it was also a status check on modernizing the entire Fog, since during my stay, I had noticed that not all the Fog ships had a Super-Gravity cannon, or mental models; thus I had Hyuuga, the one with the highest computational, and processing capabilities to take head of the project in equipping all the Ships with a Super Gravity cannon and hopefully some mental models, since those with Mental Models tended to be able to think up of better tactics, sort of like the difference between a foot-soldier and a captain.

"H-Hyuuga! That was uncalled for!" Hiei finally burst out from her sudden stupor and shouted.

_*Ding *DONG! *Ding DONG!_

The sound of a bell reverberated around the school. It seems like that's the midnight bell.

"Ah, I'm sorry for holding all of you up this late into the night, but Lelouch, I am glad to see you again; your sister has been doing entirely fine throughout the years you weren't here, Milly had a fun time taking care of here after all." Reuben stood up, and walked over to me, "I don't know what happened, but I can see that you have formed a strong friendship with these people that you have met when everyone believed you to be dead, enjoy your life to the fullest, and remember that whatever happens, we the Ashfords as a close friend of your mother's, will always welcome you." Reuben then gave me a warm hug, which I awkwardly returned. His was a real grandfatherly hug though, it was a warm hug that was truly full of sincerity and joy at seeing another person. I couldn't help but try my best to return it.

I also guess that I have to thank Milly in some way... Hopefully not by dressing up again... Those events years ago still gives me nightmares. I guess I will just see, the plan in modernizing the fog, as well as procuring the much needed resources is going well, in fact, we might be able to procure and reverse-engineer our first knightmare at the end of the year.

With that thought in my mind, Reuben released his hug, and I left with Iona, Hiei, and Hyuuga towards our quarters, which are in separate rooms inside the Student Council Building, from what I hear, Hyuuga or Professor Isolde, will be the Student Council's moderator.

* * *

**? POV – Area 11 – Viceroy's palace – 2015 a.t.b.**

I need to ensure that father does not hear about this project, if word gets out then I may get killed. Don't worry Lelouch, I am getting close to why you got banished, hopefully with this, I will be at least able to avenge you. Father thinks he can cover it up with the Elevens killing you, but based on my sources, several OSI agents were seen boarding that Cruiser Ship that you were on before it exploded due to artillery fire by the Elevens, thinking it was a Britannian ship. What makes it more hard to believe is that, the ship was a ship that the Prime Minister himself was aboard on, so there's no reason as to why the Elevens would shoot at it, except for carelessness.

With this project. With Code R, I am one step closer to finding the truth, and as a bonus, hopefully; the throne.

"My Lord, here are the available shipping companies that are known to be subtle in their services." A man, Lieutenant General Bartley Asprius, a man with an exceptional service record, gave me a list.

"Hmm... Misty Shipping Lines, this one's fairly new isn't it?" I asked, since the newer a shipping line is, the less it is widely known, and if there were any mishaps, it will be easier to fix. "Yes your highness, I can set-up a meeting with the company president this weekend if you would like to sir."

"Yes, please set it up for this Saturday." I answered, as the man walked off, "And Bartley." I called, as the man paused.

"How would you like to command my Royal Guard?" I asked, which the Lt. General simply answered with a simple smile.

"Of course your highness!"

* * *

AN:

Please give me your comments, reviews, PM's and tell me what you think is wrong, heck any criticism will be good, so that I may improve this fanfic.

I thank you all for reading and giving me your comments! Happy Holidays!


	3. A Mist Forming

AN: This may be my last update for a while, school will be starting again, and yeah. Project/homework/tests galore.

I ask everyone to please tell me any mistakes, or errors within the chapter via PM, or review.

Thank you!

POV will be first person, since I realized I'm sort of bad at other pov styles, though I might change the pov at some points if the situation fits.

**WARNING: IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE MANGA, THIS MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS**

* * *

_**F****lashback**_

**? POV – Area 11 – Viceroy's palace – 2015 a.t.b.**

"_My Lord, here are the available shipping companies that are known to be subtle in their services." A man, Lieutenant General Bartley Asprius, a man with an exceptional service record, gave me a list._

"_Hmm... Misty Shipping Lines, this one's fairly new isn't it?" I asked, since the newer a shipping line is, the less it is widely known, and if there were any mishaps, it will be easier to fix. "Yes your highness, I can set-up a meeting with the company president this weekend if you would like to sir."_

"_Yes, please set it up for this Saturday." I answered, as the man walked off, "And Bartley." I called, as the man paused._

"_How would you like to command my Royal Guard?" I asked, which the Lt. General simply answered with a simple smile._

"_Of course your highness!"_

* * *

**Lelouch POV – Area 11 – Student Council Building – Entrance Lobby – 2015 a.t.b.**

"This is Lelouch Lamperouge! From today onwards, he will be our Student Council Vice President!" Milly announced, as she brought out a confetti-popper and used it, showering me with colored strips of paper.

"Pleased to meet all of you; call me Lelouch." I bowed.

"B-But miss President, don't we need an election?" An orange haired girl asked. 'Hmm... That does pose a question, but-'

"Worry Not! I already held an election in the past week!" Milly announced. Now that I think about it... The Past week... Wait, that was around the time Yamato contacted Reuben Ashford regarding Nunnally and me! Truly Milly, you are one fearsome creature. No, a creature is too kind and innocent compared to you; you belong somewhere up there with Yamato, both of you simply know how to grate on my nerves, and scare me in the most unpredictable ways.

"Based on this poll that I've put up." Milly then somehow procured a white screen from somewhere, as a picture of me, and several other 'candidates' popped up, "Lelouch here got the highest rating and number of votes!"

Milly then flashed through several comments, where every single one was complimenting my looks, and how fun it would be... to... d-date me. 'Oh God Milly this isn-'

"T-That was a poll on w-who will be the next Vice-President!?" The orange haired girl suddenly exclaimed, "I-I thought that was a popularity poll!"

"Isn't that great Shirley?" Milly then gave the now identified, Shirley, a pat on the back, "At least you got the 'oh so cutest and most date-able' man in campus as the vice-president! Someone you can easily approach since you're a Member of the Student Council, oh Shirley you lucky girl!" Milly then began to rub Shirley's... Err... They're really big, they might even compare to Yamato's...

"P-President!" Shirley screamed, as she tried to escape from the evil Milly's groping.

"Name's Rivalz Cardemonde, call me Rivalz. I am the Secretary, Welcome to the Student Council!" A blue haired boy, now identified as Rivalz, walked right up to me and shook my hand.

"Well, I have to say that being a part of the Milly Brigade is a breath of fresh air." I answered jokingly, seeing if he can get the reference.

"Haha! I totally understand; at least she hasn't gone melancholic yet." Rivalz answered with a laugh. 'Yes! He understands! I thought that those anime that were prevalent before Britannia took over was gone, but it seems like the legends live on!'

"As I've stated earlier, please call me Lelouch, it is a pleasure to meet you Rivalz." I shook then his hand in response; both of us grinning at each other for that new-found camaraderie that we've found. Rivalz then walked up right beside me and whispered something to my ear.

"Hey, I know this secret way out of campus, I have a motorcycle with a sidecar hidden; want to come with?"

Oh! Now this was some information that I did not expect. Heck it's even more surprising that Milly, knowing her character, doesn't know of it. This new-found friend of mine must be really good if so. Heck if what Rivalz says is true, I may be able to actually play in chess matches this way! Nothing like a good day of my favorite game after school... Or after a boring tiring subject! And if I were to play my cards right, then this secret way out may be something that I can use if there was something that I needed to handle with discretion!

"I'll take you up on your offer, but for now I believe we need to appease our President." I answered him with a hushed tone, amusing myself with the fact that the members of the Student Council each seem to have their own gig. There's Milly, Shirley, Rivalz, Hiei/Georgina, and even Nunnally!

"Ah, congratulations on your new post Lelouch, I am Nina Einstein, I usually help out with the accounting of the budgets for the School Clubs, but I'm only a member." A green-haired girl, wearing glasses bowed, as she introduced herself.

"Oh, I guess as the new vice-president, I will have to take those duties off your hands then." I stated, giving a bow of my own, "We can't let the President handle such things after all!" I joked, to which Nina laughed to, I guess Milly's antics never changed.

From the short explanation I got from Milly earlier that despite Nunnally being in the Elementary division; she is an honorary student council member. The current members are students whom Milly hand-picked herself, and only the key-positions, such as the Vice-President, and secretary positions are the ones which require votes. And if I were to take a good guess, Rivalz is another victim to one of Milly's 'Popularity polls.'

"Ah Sayoko! Please place the drinks over there!" Milly suddenly stated, as the maid poured a red-colored liquid on several glasses.

"Milly is that wine?" I asked, smelling the strong odor of the alcohol. I guess fixing up the Student Council that was in Milly's hands for a year will take quite some time... Heck, how did she even sneak Alcohol in here? I know that Old man Ashford is very strict on such matters.

"Don't worry Lelouch, that's non-alcoholic, it's an artificially induced odor if you were wondering." Milly smiled, as though she has just one-upped me, "Why would I serve Alcohol to minors?" She then asked me as though I just stated something crazy.

"Indeed Master, this is a special brew that was made for teenagers." The maid, who was assigned at the last minute to the 'Lamperouge' family as a sign of 'goodwill,' by Old Man Ashford. Though knowing the old man, Sayoko must have some skill or experience in protecting and taking care of VIPs, I guess I will have to ask either the Old Man, or Sayoko herself, later.

* * *

**Kongou POV - Area 11 Tokyo Settlement Port – Misty Shipping Company Headquarters – 2015 a.t.b.**

"Kongou, we have a customer downstairs inside the lobby." My second-in-command for this mission, Maya, stated as she entered my work-room, after which she began playing on the piano right by the door. Ever since Admiral Lelouch woke us up from our hibernation state; Supreme Flagship Yamato required all of us to make use of the Mental Model plug-ins that she developed.

She stated that it was for the good of our admiral to have 'human' as much contact, as possible, since she analyzed that human children, yes our admiral was quite a child back then, needed a lot of attention or else several mental disorders may arise.

Of course, it came to a shock to all of us, when our admiral revealed himself to be a prince. A prince of an empire that owns around 70% of the world at this current timeline, based on several databanks that we have hacked, he was indeed the son of one late Empress Marianne, though Hyuuga stated that most of the data on our admiral was wiped out, it was wiped out in a way that any data on identifying the prince was wiped out, and only a few old videos from old news reports shows our Admiral's face, though only briefly in each video clip.

"Kongou, we have a customer downstairs." Maya once again stated, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Maya, didn't I say that we wouldn't be accepting anymore clients via the front door?" I reprimanded. 'Hmm... Now that I remember, in accordance with our Admiral's order to lessen the chances of us revealing ourselves, I had all our affairs be handled either over phone or through the Internet, and with our more superior networking skills, security within these lines are top quality, we haven't had a single issue yet.'

"Kongou, the one downstairs said he is the Viceroy." Maya non-chalantly stated as she kept on playing on her piano.

"Ah, I see the Vice-" Viceroy?! Have we been found out? No, if it was so, then we would have more than the Viceroy knocking on our front doors, and with the Empire's new Knightmare Frames, I would not hazard a guess that there would be several punching through the walls right now if we have indeed been found out. Based on this available data, I believe my best course of action would be to meet with the Viceroy downstairs, though maybe reporting this to the Admiral will also be the best.

"Maya, please send a message to Admiral Lelouch that we have the Viceroy as a client." If more of our research was correct then based on several old showbiz magazines and new newspaper volumes from New Pendragon, Area 11's Viceroy is Clovis, one of Lelouch's half-brothers, and one of the closest to him as well. Yes, maybe informing the admiral will be the best course of action, his response will be determine how I will answer, while waiting I believe I must exchange in what humans call 'pleasantries,' in order to buy more time.

Our Admiral's main objective is the obliteration of Britannia after all, and we must proceed with caution since despite the Fleet's overwhelming power, our supplies would be a problem. If the empire were to send a land-based strike team to Iwo Jima, then all will be lost, and that's not even adding the strong industrial strength of the Empire.

"Ah, you must be the President, it is a pleasure to meet with such a fine young woman such as yourself." A man, suddenly bowed as I entered the lobby, in order to meet with the client.

"It is a pleasure to have you as our customer Viceroy Clovis la Britannia." I gave a lower bow in response, though by saying his full-name, I was able to establish a slightly stronger position of power. The admiral stated that when meeting with strong political figures, respect and first impressions are very important, thus the lower bow that showed that despite being in a higher position of power, I was giving the illusion that I am the weaker, to the person in front.

"Ah, no need for a beauty such as thee to bow to one such as myself." The Prince stated, and lifted my head up with one of his hands, and the other then brought out a rose. I see, it seems like the information we do have on this Prince is very accurate. It has been noted that Clovis is quite the 'playboy,' in Yamato's terms seeing as he tends to charm and go out with any woman he meets, such as the female envoy from the EU back then that escalated into a large scandal, which was then handled by Prince Schneizel before it got too out of hand.

"Well then, your highness, what is the reason for this visit?" I reiterated, this time being more direct. A lesson from our admiral; 'If your opponent stalls, or ignores the question, be more direct up to the point that they will lose face if they were not to answer your question.'

"Ah, I see that you are as strong-willed, as the other nobles have said your lady, very well then, let me introduce myself formally." The prince then gave a slight bow, "Prince Clovis la Britannia, current Viceroy of Area 11, to whom am I speaking with?"

"I am Viketoria Lamperouge, this company was actually my little brother's project, though I decided to head it in his stead." There, introductions were set, along with a little piece of information about the company to gain the client's trust.

"Ah, it is a pleasure to meet you my lady, I am here to enlist the services of this fine company." The Prince answered, with a more serious tone and facial features. With those choice of words, and tone of voice, this matter must indeed be serious.

_'Kongou-neechan.'_ Ah, good, it seems like the Admiral has finally caught word, great job Maya.

_'Admiral, I am currently meeting with Viceroy Clovis in the Company headquarters, how shall I proceed?'_ I asked, after which I gave a brief overview of what has just transpired.

_'Hmm... In that case, invite him to one of the meeting rooms, have Maya serve all of you some tea, based on what I remember, my brother Clovis is quite particular on noble-ethics, thus a stronger official first-impression is a must.'_

_'Understood. Maya.'_

_'Yes, Kongou?'_

_'I believe you have heard what our Admiral said, have Nachi and Nagara prepare the meeting room; I will handle the Prince from there.'_

_'Understood Kongou!'_ I then got an image of Maya giving me a salute right before she started doing her orders. _'Kongou, we have the room prepared, the rest is up to you and Maya.'_ I then heard Nachi and Nagara suddenly answer. Hmm... Seems like they've already begun the tasks when they heard Lelouch talk about entertaining the Viceroy.

_'Roger. I'm bringing the objective towards the meeting room.'_ I answered through the radio link, before smiling at the Viceroy.

"Very well your highness, this way please; I suppose that this matter requires discretion." I then urged the Viceroy to follow me through an elevator, as two men, most likely his bodyguards came to follow.

"You two stay here, I believe I can handle myself if the need ever arises." The prince states, as the two men stop and sit on the lobby's couch. It's possible that the Prince hopes to 'seduce' me, but this is also good, since the prince would be less likely to make unreasonable demands if he was alone.

"Right inside your highness." I gestured for the prince to enter the room first, after which I closed the door behind me.

"Nice establishment you have all set-up here; two security camers that oversee the entire room." The prince then stated, just as he sat down on a chair, "I understand that you, Ms. Lamperouge, wish to get straight into business I presume?" He asked, while laughing a bit nervously.

I then nodded, after which I heard Maya's voice singing outside the door. "Please excuse me a moment." I stated, as the prince simply smiled and tried to settle himself into ease. I guess finding out that if he tries 'anything' in here with me, then there are high chances that it may get out to the public. Prince Schneizel is known to hold very expensive debts after all.

"Kooo- Umm... Viketooooriaaaaaaa!" Maya's voice then started calling out my name outside, "The tea and snacks are ready!" Maya shouted in her usually bubbly voice. I then opened the door.

"Ah, you must be our guest! Hi! I am... Umm... Maya! Viketoria's secretary!" Maya then gave her usual instructions as she prepared the tea for our firm guest who seemed to be having some trouble holding himself. I guess the Prince really is serious about his public image nowadays.

"Ah, I am Viceroy Clovis la Britannia, it is nice to meet you Maya." The prince then held out his hand, as Maya suddenly shook it really fast.

"Alright, that's it! Good luck everyone!" Maya then twirled her way out of the room. Sometimes I wonder if Maya has some bugs in her plug-in... I guess I should inquire with the Admiral later. It is entirely possible that this is all part of the Supreme Flagship's plan, but I know that this is not the Admiral's style.

* * *

**Lelouch POV – Student Council building - Restroom**

"Aaaa-AAA- ACHOOO~!"

"Yamato, are you feeling well? Does the Fog... Get sick?" I asked through video-call, as Yamato and I discussed what the Viceroy is most likely planning.

"Impossible, someone must have been talking about me!" She answered, as her eyes suddenly had this shine to them, "I wonder who it was..." She then gave a sigh.

* * *

**Kongou POV – Tokyo Settlement Port – 2015 a.t.b.**

"So you require our company to ship you this package from the Chinese Federation." I clarified, upon which the Prince answered with a nod, "Will you be providing thesecurity detail, or will we be providing this?"

"No need to worry about security, my Royal Guard will handle everything, I simply need to use your company's resources in procuring this shipment, I will pay a premium of course. I simply need a ship and a crew to deliver these materials in the most discrete way possible."

"Then why do you go to us? Won't it be easier to hire your own people, or even enlist the Military to do the job?" I asked, hoping to get some information on what this cargo may be.

"Ah, I believe that one would be hard to answer." The prince stated, hinting that he will not be willing to answer any questions about the cargo, but he then cleared his throat, "However, I can say that this cargo is very... Special, and if it ever gets out then it will be a matter of National Security, thus the less people who know about it, the safer it is."

"Ah, I understand." We had some similar clients before. There were a few nobles who had us smuggle in a few knightmare units, and there was the occasional controversial item ordered by such people. The admiral did blush when I asked him what the use of those rubber hole things were... And the Supreme Flagship did squeez him to unconsciousness before he was able to answer my question, while telling me off that our 'Dear Admiral was too young and innocent for such things.'

I guess those items are very sensitive topics to humans. But this time however, it is a Prince asking for such a favor, and to leave out the Britannian Military or any other official channel from this shipment...

"I see, thank you then; I guess I'll tell you a little secret, but if the terrorists ever find out what this new weapon is, then there's a chance that they may intercept the shipment." The Prince walked up to me, shook my hand, and then whispered with a smile. I see, he is stating that it will not be in my interest as well if the information was to get out, since my own assets may get damaged or destroyed in the process.

"Do not worry your highness, we have had some... Very discerning clientele." I answered, earning a nod of approval from the Viceroy, "We will handle this matter of yours with the least noise as possible."

"I am glad to hear that, shall we discuss the mode of payment then?" The prince then gave a small laugh.

"Here is a list of our special services, just pick one, and I'll give a call to check if the ship and its crew are available for this certain job." I said, while giving him a list of the current fog ships that handle the more subtle jobs.

"Amazing, you people have a submarine as well?" The prince asked, amazement in his voice.

"Yes, it is a modernized and refurbished I-402 that we've procured from the depths of Tokyo Bay."I explained, "We have customized it to handle certain jobs, and of course we have made sure that the documents about this submarine are _well-kept_ to avoid any noses problems with the cargo."

"Interesting, if this job is a success, then I will think about _taking care of those documents myself_" The Viceroy said, bargaining and giving a reward versus punishment type of payment as well. If the job was a success, then the Viceroy would be willing to erase those documents and keep the Company's submarine invisible from Official channels. If it was a failure however, then our company would hit a controversy with illegal arms. This, however, is something that Admiral Lelouch has predicted.

"An interesting offer _Viceroy_, but you see, that Submarine is listed with our Chinese Branch, thus it is not of Britannian origin. It is the perfect ship whose services you can claim for this certain job you are offering." I countered, offering the ship as a possible choice he may pick as well.

"Hahaha! Brilliant, you truly embody the Britannnian Spirit of Trade, to offer me the most expensive service in the smoothest way possible. I will however, accept this offer, I expect nothing less!" The prince laughed, clearly amused by our short conversation.

"Let me just confirm with the ship, please enjoy some snacks while I procure the necessary forms." I then left the room, as Maya, who was waiting outside with a tea-cart, then went inside.

* * *

"Here are the forms your highness, please sign over here, and here." I then pointed at two blank spaces on the document that I placed on the table, describing the contract for the use of the submarine. Yamato and the Admiral agreed upon my individual decision to make use of a submarine for the Prince's cargo. This gave more chances for seeing what this cargo is, since as a submarine, the number of Royal Guard that the Prince will be able to send will be limited. I-402 also gave a clear that she will be able to make use of some Nanomaterial to turn into dummy crewmen for the entire trip. She has also been given the clear by Hyuuga, to equip some observation lenses for looking at what the cargo could be. Included would be X-Ray scanners, heat signature scanners, and some chemical detectors.

"Several men will come over tomorrow, please accept them as _crewmen_," The prince suddenly stated, while handing me the signed contract.

"Understood, we will handle this job to the best of our abilities." I then shook the Viceroy's hand, and led him towards the lobby, where his bodyguard took custody of him and then left.

"Phew!"

"Kongou! You should have some tea!" Maya suddenly appeared inside the lobby, still steering the tea-cart.

"No I'm fine."

"Kongou..." Maya then pouted, and then suddenly twirled, "I made too much." She then stated, her fingers held up forming a 'V' sign. Yes, definitely a bug; but at least she follows the admiral's orders to the letter.

* * *

**Lelouch POV – Ashford Student Council Building – 2015 a.t.b.**

"Admiral, the mission is a success; the Viceroy has signed a contract regarding our services." Kongou-neechan's voice stated through the cellphone. I was currently in a restroom, under the excuse of having a stomach-ache. Involving the members of Ashford Academy in my plans is not a thing that I wish to happen after all, and it was in an agreement between Reuben and me as well.

"Kongou-neechan, I thought that Yamato had all of you drop the 'Admiral' when its a discussion between only us the members of the Fog?" I then asked, remembering Yamato's words when I woke up from unconsciousness five years ago. Well seeing that I now have that large part of me that doesn't want to be called Admiral or 'Master;' I guess Yamato had a bigger effect on me than I thought. In fact, how I have been acting towards Milly, and the rest of the Student Council is very different from what I would have been doing if I was not affected by Yamato as much. I would most likely act as distant as possible, in order to avoid any forms of friendships to form... But those reiterated lessons from the things Yamato 'learned' from the Internet, like how the cold and distant look would grab me a large set of fangirls, taught me my lesson. I do remember brother Clovis and Schneizel once talking about how the toughest enemy they had to face, were the rabid fangirls... Those must be really fearsome indeed.

"Non-sense Admiral- Lelouch." Kongou-neechan somehow forced herself to add my name, "You are our Admiral, thus you deserve the utmost respect." She then continued.

"It's fine Kongou-neechan; I think of all of you as my big-sisters, we're all family." I told her over the phone, causing a silent pause. True, Big sister Cornelia usually called me Lelouch, and she always had me call her Cornelia, or 'Nelly.' Saying that family must never call each other with such formal titles, I guess she had a large impact on me as well.

"..."

"Look Kongou; I do somehow prefer that everyone would call me Admiral, it has that flair and dramatic sense to it, but I simply can't think of family calling me in a very formal title; but if you wish, it would be fine to call me Admiral in serious situations, or Admiral Lelouch in any situation." I then stated, somehow forming the image of Kongou, smiling and nodding her head at the other side of the phone.

"Very well Admiral- Lelouch." Once again, it sounded as though she forced herself to add my name after 'Admiral.' I guess she'll get it right sooner or later.

"So it will be I-402's job then?" I asked, returning the topic back to the main one.

"Indeed. She has already procured and had the necessary tools equipped. Hyuuga, will also control some nanomaterial to act as crew-members for her when they set sail." Kongou reported.

_*knock *knock_

"I see. Thank you Kongou-neechan, it seems like I need to get going for now." I said over the phone, before I turned it off.

"Lelouch, Milly is going to announce something, she sent me to fetch you." Rivalz's voice shouted through the door.

"Alright, let's go." I then opened the door, greeting Rivalz, who then walked with me towards the Student Council building lobby. As we walked, we talked about a lot of things; ranging from things about me, and who the hottest girl in the Student Council was, which according to him was Milly.

"Interesting." I stated, upon hearing this information. It's entirely possible that Rivalz has a crush on Milly... I am not Yamato, but I do see the fun in setting couples up and all that. Curse you Yamato and your influences.

"President, we're here!" Rivalz announced as we both entered the door, and were greeted by the sight of Iona being dressed up in a starfish costume by Milly.

"There we go! I present to all of you, our new Student Council Member, Iona!" Milly declared, as Iona then somehow stood up, while wearing the huge costume that she had. How, I believe it's the nanomaterial, why she wore that, I say Milly.

"Le... Lelouch, I'm sorry, I couldn't stop her..." A moaning voice suddenly whimpered from behind me.

Setting my sight on what was behind me, I was then greeted by a similar sight, but this time it was Hiei who was wearing a large starfish costume.

"I declare today to be the Ocean Appreciation Day!" Milly suddenly announced.

* * *

**Clovis POV - En Route to Area 11 Viceroy's Palace – 2015 a.t.b.**

"How was your trip my lord?"

"Everything went along greatly General Bartley." I answered the general through my phone, "Can you look into the Lamperouges for me?" I asked.

"Of course your highness." I then heard footsteps, and the faint shout of 'I need all the official social security numbers filed and organized.' I then decided to turn off my phone for a while. Back in the Shipping Company's headquarters, I had an interesting talk with Viketoria's assistant, Maya. It seems like Maya is one of Viketoria's sisters, and their little brother is technically a Britannian Orphan who once 'saved them.' Most likely from some thugs. Whoever this 'little brother' is, I must respect him. To be able to get the legendary harem with big sisters end; if he was a candidate for being the Emperor, I will most likely concede defeat immediately.

"Sir, we have had some trouble in looking for the information you requested since they all seemed to be well-spread out, we were not able to find any pictures, but we were able to get all the general information, which ranges from their names, towards their birthlands." The general's face appeared through video call in the car's communication's system.

"Very well then, please flash them on the screen."

"Of course your highness."

Hmm... Eldest is Viketoria... Their parents seem to be dead... Their youngest is their little Brother, Lelouch Lamperouge... LELOUCH?

* * *

AN:

Please give me your comments, reviews, PM's and tell me what you think is wrong, heck any criticism will be good, so that I may improve this fanfic.

I thank you all for reading and giving me your comments! Happy Holidays!


End file.
